


My Best Friends Wedding

by bkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional, Everyone loves Isaac, M/M, One Shot, One Sided Peter/Stiles, Peter and Stiles friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkins/pseuds/bkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes weddings are when the real emotions come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friends Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and characters do not belong to me.

“There is nothing more heartbreaking than watching someone you love marry someone else. Granted, I was never a candidate for his love, but I guess I still held out hope that maybe one day—BAM! He would suddenly see me. I would suddenly have his attention and love. Sadly, reality doesn’t work that way. Actually she’s a cruel mistress that takes joy in watching me stand here, on the his wedding day, giving a speech on how happy I am that he found his soul mate and how I hope they have many more years of bliss together.

 

“I guess I can’t fault him; I mean, I am just a child to him; an unlikely friend when he lost his family in a fire.  His new husband, everyone seems to love. Even my best friend from childhood, Scott, can’t speak any evil against this guy. No one is that perfect. Are they? He’s tall where I’m average, his smile makes people seem to fall to their feet—mine makes people think I’m sick or up to no good. He has a bunch of friends, I have it would seem none now; even Scott can’t see why I don’t like him.  Maybe I was being selfish and cruel when I said he has daddy issues, and is only marrying the one I love because he wants a strong father figure. And I may have said it where he could hear me say it.

 

“I guess all in all I knew that this was coming, because it was always ‘Stiles, you’re such a good friend’ or ‘Stiles I hope one day you find someone that you can love.’ The worst one was ‘Stiles, I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with’ and there I was, heart beating so fast and loud but then when he said he wanted to introduce me to him, all I could stammer out was ‘What?’ Smooth, right? And that’s when I met Isaac.

 

“I found so many faults in him that I couldn't be a friend, let alone civil with him. Honestly, I’m surprised that Peter didn't catch on, or maybe he did, but still wanted us to be friends. Who knows how Peter’s mind works anyways. Two years ago, hell, even last year, I would have told you I knew him inside and out, but as you can see, now I don’t. I was only lucky enough to get to know a small portion of this man, unlike Isaac, who seems to know when Peter needs to stop editing his work or when he needs a martini after a long day in the office. They’re good for each other, in ways that I never could be. So as I stand here as a guest and not part of the wedding party (yeah, laugh it up people), I have to push my selfishness aside, because I want my friend to be happy. And if that means having to cut me out of their life to be happy, I guess I understand. Who would want the guy who is in love with your husband hanging around? Yeah, I wouldn’t either. Here is my wedding gift to the happy couple, an all-expense paid trip to New Zealand, and when you get back, me being gone.

 

“Um. Thank you for at least inviting me to your wedding and sorry for taking up so much time talking,”  finishes Stiles in a rush as he tosses back the champagne and makes a hasty retreat out of the wedding venue.

 

 

Oh lord, why did he think that was a good idea? Why couldn't he have just sent a letter explaining it all, like his friend in New York told him? And why did his heart have to flutter at the sight of Peter’s best man, who just so happens to be his nephew? Well at least there’s always Derek, who will listen to him and doesn’t judge him too hard. Stiles guesses there is a small blessing for that, as he makes a hasty retreat to his Jeep.

 

 

“Stiles,” he hears being called out to him. All he can think _i_ s _Please let me make a clean break and you will never see or hear from me again_ , and he stops.

 

 “Look I’m sorry, I’m leaving and you won’t see me again I promise.” He all but begs to the person behind him.

 

“Stiles, stop,” says a voice that I don’t recognize. “Imagine my surprise that the guy I have been talking to for over five years is the same guy that my uncle was good friends with. Funny how the world works huh, Włodzisław?” At the sound of his given name, he feels his heart beat faster and his blood runs cold. Slowly, he turns around so he’s face to face with Peter’s best man. And it would seem his good friend Derek is the only person besides his dad that knew his given name.

 

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice cracks and he can already feel his heart shattering again. This man that he has grown to trust via emails from a recipe board is also Peter’s nephew. Oh fate, you are such a cruel mistress, aren't you? Who knew his cooking mentor and buddy was also Peter’s famous chef nephew. He patiently waits for Derek to tell him to forget going to New York to officially meet him, but Stiles feels Derek place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s get out of here, what do you say?”

 

“What?” Stiles stammers as he looks at him, confused, wasn't he going to tell him off because he was in love with his uncle?

 

“I wanted to know if you’re ready to get out of here. My uncle is probably banging Isaac somewhere in a closet, and I would rather not see him shove the cake into their faces instead of eating it—I spent the last two days baking for them, mind you. Besides, I kinda wanted to meet my good friend, the author Włodzisław.” He states, as his thumb makes slow circles on Stiles’ neck.

 

“Su-sure.” He stutters out.

It would seem that as cruel as a mistress as fate is, she can sometimes open a window that you never knew was there.


End file.
